Por ellos, sin él
by Misila
Summary: Estás seguro de que has hecho lo correcto; ha sido él quien se ha equivocado. Entonces, ¿por qué te sientes tan mal?


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Citas célebres v.2.0_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mi cita está ahí abajo y versa sobre el orgullo.

* * *

_**Por ellos, sin él**_

o—o

_¡Qué desgraciados seríamos si no estuviéramos orgullosos de nuestros antepasados!_ —**Laure Conan**

o—o

**28 de diciembre de 1899**

Se ha equivocado. Se ha equivocado. Se ha equivocado.

Lo has repetido tantas veces que el significado de las palabras está empezando a desdibujarse y poco a poco esa simple oración se deshilacha y se convierte en un montón de sonidos encadenados. Y aun entonces sigues repitiéndotelo, porque aunque haya perdido el sentido _necesitas_ asegurarte de que tú no has tenido la culpa. Que quien se ha equivocado es _él_. Tú sólo hiciste lo correcto, lo único que podías hacer llegados a ese punto.

Pero si no es tu culpa, ¿por qué sigue doliendo?

o—o

_Lo llamó como él porque dejó de llorar en cuanto su padre lo cogió en brazos. Porque se aferraba a su dedo con las dos manos y costaba deshacerse de su agarre. Porque le dedicó su primera sonrisa, a las pocas semanas de nacer._

_Al igual que a su hermano Sirius, y, más tarde, a Arcturus, Belvina y Cygnus, intentó enseñarle por qué debía enorgullecerse de sus raíces. Trató de inculcarle, desde bien pequeño, lo importante que era abrazar la ideología de su familia. No sólo porque debía hacerlo, sino porque temía que ocurriese lo mismo que había pasado, años antes, con Isla. Su madre nunca se había recuperado de la fuga de su hija con un muggle, y él mismo había odiado y echado de menos durante mucho tiempo a su hermana, antes de lograr aceptar que los había abandonado por casarse con esa escoria._

_Sin embargo, todo lo que intentaba meter en la cabecita de Phineas, el niño lo rebatía con un impertinente "¿Por qué?". Y no se conformaba con la explicación sencilla; seguía queriendo saber la causa de la causa de la causa, y sacaba a su padre de sus casillas._

_Pero dejó de preguntar. Dejó de replicar a su padre y de mostrar insolencia, y él pensó que, por fin, había logrado inculcarle a su segundo hijo las ideas correctas._

_Oh, qué equivocado estaba._

o—o

Acaricias los nombres escritos en el tapiz familiar, intentando recordarte el motivo de la oscura quemadura que hay sobre un nombre que intentas no mirar. Lo has hecho por ellos, te dices. Por defender la tradición, lo que siempre se lleva haciendo. No podías consentir que un hijo tuyo tuviese la desfachatez no sólo de poner en tela de juicio las creencias que llevan tantos años en tu familia, sino de renegar de ellas. Y, cuando lo hizo, el único remedio que te quedó fue fingir que el error nunca había existido.

Acaricias el nombre de tu hermano mayor. Recuerdas muy poco de él; murió cuando tú tenías apenas seis años. Pero, si cierras los ojos, todavía puedes verlo corriendo por el pasillo delante de ti, gritando "¡Muggle el último!" y soltando una carcajada cuando tropezaste con tus propios pies.

Tu padre. Él también murió demasiado pronto, antes incluso que Sirius; Elladora apenas andaba cuando te asomaste al dormitorio de tus padres y descubriste a tu madre llorando y los sanadores apartados de la cama con expresión triste, sin poder hacer nada ya por la persona que yacía inmóvil en el colchón. Entonces habías pensado en lo contento que se había puesto cuando habías recitado de memoria todo lo que te había enseñado. Qué orgulloso había estado.

Paseas la mirada por el resto de tu familia. Por eso lo has hecho. Por eso has renegado de tu propio hijo. Por tus antepasados, por sus creencias. Porque te enorgulleces de tu ideología y de ellos, y porque sólo tienes que mirar la oscura quemadura que hay sobre el hombre de tu hermana Isla para comprender que _hay_ que hacerlo, por mucho que duela.

Pese a los reproches de Ursula. Pese a las lágrimas de Belvina y al silencio distraído de Cygnus, era lo que tenías que hacer.

o—o

_Cuando, tras borrar a Phineas del tapiz –y desear que fuese tan fácil eliminar todos los sentimientos que aguijoneaban su corazón desde que su hijo le había dicho que le repugnaban las ideas de su familia y que no había encontrado nada que probase que los muggles eran tan inferiores–, se había visto obligado a enfrentarse a la mirada llena de reproche de su esposa, por un momento había tenido la impresión de que quien sentía esa rabia era su hijo. Los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo cabello oscuro. La misma forma de cuadrar la mandíbula._

—_Él lo ha querido, Ursula —intentó explicarle._

—_Es tu hijo —le dijo ella, con la voz rota—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_No le salió la voz. Sabía que existían las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su esposa que Phineas había deshonrado a su familia, a sus antepasados, a las tradiciones de las que todo Black debía enorgullecerse de mantener. Pero no las encontraba. Y, aunque consiguiera explicarlo, dudaba que eso pudiera convencer a Ursula. _

_Ella sólo era capaz de ver que había perdido un hijo. Y él intentaba no darse cuenta de que había sido por su culpa._

o—o

Vuelves a tu dormitorio, todavía repitiéndote que es Phineas el que se ha equivocado, como una retahíla. Quizá, y pese a que ya ni siquiera recuerdas el significado de esas tres palabras, consigas convencerte de que es cierto.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No creo que los Black fueran monstruos. Igual se merecen alguna que otra colleja por ser tan cerraditos, pero no creo que fuera fácil para ninguno de ellos borrar del tapiz a sus propios hijos. Podrían haber pasado un poco del tema y aceptado esa cosa tan bonita que es la diversidad de opiniones y supongo que todo hubiera sido más bonito, pero entonces no hubiera tenido gracia y no habría drama.

El caso es que he elegido a Phineas Nigellus porque es un personaje que me cae bien y me resulta la mar de interesante pensar en cómo fue para él tener que borrar del tapiz a su hijo -y, además, al que llevaba su nombre, al que por algún motivo me imagino como su ojito derecho-. Y eso.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
